You told me
by Honeycups
Summary: Nothing can be fairytaleperfect... Not angsty, Oneshot


Nothing's mine. Just the story as in every of my stories. 

_You told me._

Everything hade been planned for for months. The church had been booked, Dresses had been sewed and dress suits tried out. Few people had slept longer than 6 hours per night. This was going to be the Wedding of the century.

And so came the day. 150 invited guests had appeared and so far things were going as planned.

But just as true as the reality, things can't be fairytale-perfect. Not in the end.

"...speak now, or you may forever hold your peace." The preast said, and without knowing it he started off what would become something that few would forget.

Because at those words, a light in the corner of her eye made the bride tilt her head just an inch and sweep with her gaze over the crowd towards the source of what had made her react.

Everybody noticed it, how her eyes widened and jaw slowly dropped. Suddenly she let loose of her grooms hands and shook her head. People now followed her gaze and found their eyes looking at a man who slowly walked down tha aisle.

No one could place him, though. To most of the guests he could have been anyone with his short haircut and ordinary robes. Some people, such as Ron Weasley and Nymphadora Tonks, knew they'd seen this man before, just not when or where. The only one seeming to know who he was, was _she_.

She frowned and opened her mouth. "How dare you!" she said loud enough for her voice to reach the man. "how dare you show up just like this?"

The man shrugged his shoulders. "You said it yourself, remember? 'when you come back, don't you dare do anything before you've found me'."

"No, please stop," She said. "You're dead."

"I'm dead, huh? That's why you stop sending me these?" he waved in the air with a bunch of letters, and the bride gasped for air.

But then, she closed her eyes and seemed to gather, she took a deep breath. "Can someone please get that man out of here so we can finish this ceremony?" she said, and a few men rose and showed the man out. It went smooth, he didn't make any protests.

The bride regained her position facing her financé and gave the preast a continue-expression.

And so finally, they reached the questions. The groom looked his love deep into her eyes as he said 'I do' first. Then it was her turn, but just as she was going to utter the two small words it was as if she'd lost her voice. Her eyes flickered to the closed doors and then to the groom who shook his head and cupped her face.

"I knew it all along," he said and wiped away the tears from her face. "it was too good to be truth."

She gave him a confused look and he chuckled. "I'm letting you go. Go to him."

"No," she exclaimed. "I can't, I love you too much!"

"You love me so much that you would never be able to hurt me. But that's nothing to how much you love that man, you've exchanged hearts."

He pulled a strand of her red hair out of her tear-filled eyes and she leaned forward and gave him a soft kiss. "You and me..." she said. "would have been fairytale-perfect...but-"

"-there's no such things as fairytales." He filled in as she nodded and gave him her boquet of roses. She then gathered her skirts and hurried down the aisle and out through the doors where he stood leaned against the wall, smoking a ciggarette.

"I knew you would come." He said arrogant and put out the ciggarette.

She snorted. "Don't be so damn sure about me." She said and looked up at his hair. "So," she said in a hoarse voice. "you finally took my advice."

He pulled a hand through his hair and grinned. "I guess I did," which after he put his arms around her and smirked "I'm dead, eh?" he asked. "then I guess I can't do this?" He cupped her chin and kissed her.

She grinned. "Don't know really, I think we have to try again."

---------------..

_**Just a short one while I'm thinking about what's next on 'The dare'. **_

_**It's just a crappy meanwhile work but I hope someone liked it.**_

_**I guess you know who these are.**_

_**Review if you care.**_

_**/Honey**_


End file.
